Just Say You Love Her!
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Team SSSN try and convince Sun to tell Blake his true feelings for the other Faunus. (Blake x Sun) (Implied Weiss x Neptune, Yang x Sage) (Just a short, cute little one shot)


Hello! This is just a short little one shot for a very loyal reviewer of mine **Blacksun4ever,** because it's almost/past/is their birthday! Just wanted to say happy birthday and here's your present from me! And I haven't been updating lately because I'm back in school, and was already assigned a project, I also work three days a week, and have clubs the other two days. I only have weekends off! It sucks.

Anyways! ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun had let out a laugh at the odd joke that Blake had made. She didn't make jokes often, but he always encouraged her to by laughing whenever she did. He loved the way her gold eyes would light up when someone laughed at her jokes. He also loved how she would trail her ebony hair when she was nervous, and how her bow would twitch as well. He loved the way her pale skin would stick out against his tanned one whenever she would push him lightly because of a stupid comment he made, but what Sun hadn't noticed was when all three of his teammates were staying at their leader like he was insane. He was just sitting there silently for once as they hung out in their room. Scarlet was mildly concerned when his tattooed green eye looked around with urgency.

"I have never seen him this quiet!" The scarlet haired teen said pointing at Sun. His grey eyes gleaming. "It's freaking me out!" His accented became more noticeable, a sign he was actually concerned for his blond haired friend who's tail was twitching behind him ever so often.

"I kind of am to if I must say..." Sage said, running a dark hand through his green and black hair as his own amber eyes wondered over to their leaders so called 'Second In Command'.

"Why are you looking at me?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Because you're his best friend?" Scarlet replied. "I mean, we all are, but you guys are closest I'd say." Neptune shrugged.

"Let me try something." He said standing up. They were all laying around in their pajama pants, so he raised an ungloved hand. "Let the master handle this." He said in a mock seriousness. "Oh look! Is that Blake! Hi Blake!" Neptune said. And Sun snapped right out of it.

"What? Where is she?" He asked as he jumped up. Suddenly self-conscious without a shirt. "I hate you all." He said pointing a finger at all three of the other boys.

"Oh man. You are _so_ bloody in love!" Scarlet said falling over with laughter.

"No I'm not!" Sun's voice cracked as he lied. And it was failing him now. He cursed himself.

"Oh yeah. Sure you're not!" Neptune said smirking. Rolling his blue eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yeah like you aren't in love with Weiss." Sun hissed at his so called 'best friends'.

"Woah. Down lover boy. Isn't it Blake's job to hiss?" Sage teased. Even though he was usually quiet and reserved, he decided he wanted to tease their leader at this time.

"Sage, I swear to God!" Sun said casting his gaze to the other boy. "That girlfriend of yours is influencing you to much!" Sun said and smirked himself. Sage just blushed.

"Yang's not my girlfriend..." He muttered, and Sun smiled. Thinking he had won. "Just how Blake isn't yours either, right?" Sun wanted to punch that snarky smile off of his face.

"She's not my girlfriend. And I'm _not_ in love with her!" Sun said in protest.

"Uh-huh. Right. Well, you have to admit that you love her!" Scarlet said. Teasing his captain even more.

"No. No I don't." Sun said too quickly. He didn't even believe himself.

After a little over two hours, they got annoyed with having to try and trick Sun into saying how he felt about a certain cat Faunus.

"Just say you love her for God sake!" Scarlet said while screaming into a pillow. Then Neptune sent a look over to Scarlet and Sage, they noticed his face and smirked back at him.

"Well, I mean, even her _brown_ eyes may not make people fall in love. Oh well!" Neptune mocked shrug.

"Her eyes are golden! They are not brown! They are a beautiful molten gold and can instantly make any man fall in love with her! They are so beautiful, and she is so perfect, and the way she twirls her hair, and the way she blushes and smile and oh my God I love-" Sun instantly shut his mouth. His three team members smirked in happiness and success. "Crap." He whispered quietly to himself.

"Called it! We called it! We really, really called it!" Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune started to dance around with one another. "Sun's in love! Sun's in love He really, really is in love!" The three boys danced around and sang to one another. Sun just groaned and laid down on the bed.

"Fine! I'm in love with her! Whatever! You three are the worst!" He yelled at them as he attempted to smother himself with a pillow.

"Sun..." All of the boys' hearts stopped, when they saw someone standing at their doorway, and all of their eyes turned to Sun when they saw the familiar girl behind the voice.

"Oh no! Someone! Kill me! Suffocate me with this pillow!" He yelled.

"We, uh, we'll leave you alone!" Neptune said pointing at the door, then all three of them bolted out of the door. Leaving Sun with a awestricken Blake.

"How much did you hear..?" He asked.

"Enough." He let out an audible gulp. He then stood up from his ben and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he blushed and smiled weakly, tail twitching behind him.

"Sun?" She asked as she walked over, and closer to him.  
"Yeah?" He said quietly as she stood right in front of him.

"I love you too." She whispered. And he was amazed and happy when she said that. But he was also confused. How could she love him? They were so different! But I guess he could ask himself the same thing.

"That's good. Hey Blake?" He asked, and she looked up at him. Staring into his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, and she blushed, but nodded. He then grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, and lifted her chin, connecting their lips. And smiling into the kiss.

"Awe!" They pulled away when they heard a loud mash of awes coming from the door, and sure enough, standing there, was team SSSN, RWBY, and JNPR.

"You have ten seconds..." Blake said glaring at everyone.

"Come on Blake! You wouldn't really-" Yang said, purple eyes bright but with a hint of worry, and she was playing with her long blonde hair.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six..." She started, and soon, everyone was gone.

"I told you this was not a smart idea!" She heard Weiss shout.

"Five, four, three, two, one?" Sun said quickly. And Blake nodded. He grabbed a shirt and through it on, then they bolted out the door. It being dark out, their Faunus senses were much better then their friends' normal senses.

And nobody came at the sounds of the three teams yelling as they were hunted one by one by the two Faunus', and tied together and locked in one of their rooms as the new couple cuddled on a couch in the common room of their shared home.


End file.
